Mione's midnight adventure
by Pathatlon
Summary: Warning: I was drunk when i wrote it. Mione is looking for intelligent life at Hogwarts in the middle of the night !why! Her idea is to find the most hated man on the school and hope that he won't take points. Grammer mistakes corrected.


**DISCLAIMER: Don't owe anything or make any profit. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**The next day I edited the text so there's, hopefully, not too many errors in it...**

****

_**This is a story about Hermione and Snape.  
  
Well hello there! At this point I've had two beers and is beginning on my third. I haven't been drunk for quite a while, so if my story is a bit, then it's that's why.  
**_  
Hermione was sitting in the library and reading (what else). Her mind swirling with thoughts and letters from the book she was reading in, and she wished absently that Professor Snape wasn't such a prat and that he'd let her speak with him, ask him questions. Hermione closed the book, her chin high in determination, and then she made her way towards the dungeons. She wanted to at least try, try, and talk with Snape. Maybe she'd be able to get a decent conversation out of it (though with the author drinking _we _highly doubt it).  
  
It was with dedication that she made her way through the corridors of Hogwarts and to the dungeons. In her mind a picture was forming of how the scene would unfold when she entered. He'd probably come with a nasty comment, but she should not care. All she wanted was a decent conversation, like she never really got with Harry or Ron.  
  
Midway Hermione stopped her tracks, letting her mind kick in. What was she actually on her way of doing? Was she really going to find her teacher and hope for a conversation? Suddenly dreams flashed through her mind and Hermione blushed furiously. Seriously, dreaming about Snape? She shook her head, thinking that it was quite normal. She had even overheard a few Slytherin girls talking about him in the girls' bathroom. See, she wasn't the only one feeling like a psychopath!  
  
_Hermione started her track again in her search for intelligent life.  
_  
Somewhere between thoughts about Draco Malfoy's real sex and how to bake the perfect cake, Hermione had made her way back to the Gryffindor tower instead of to the dungeons. It wasn't until the Fat Lady yelled loudly to her. "WAKE UP!" That Hermione broke out of her trance and discovered herself a whole other place than intended.  
  
"Gluey rats," Hermione spoke, thinking that now she was at the Gryffindor Tower, she might as well stay. She stepped into the Lion's... Um... Cave and found her two best friends in the midst of "Shag the Hag".  
  
"Not again!" Hermione exclaimed and Ron smirked at her. "I'm not going, Ron! I've already lost six pair of panties in this game, I can't keep going!" Hermione informed the two boys, who were actually the only ones in the Gryffindor common room. "Why are you up?"  
  
"Well we waited for you. We knew you'd stayed hidden in the library as Madam Pince closed, but Ron has already gotten a challenge on his neck!" Harry grinned widely at Ron, who blushed.  
  
"God's Ron!" Hermione sighed loudly and took a seat nearby. "You still have my favourite knickers," she informed him coldly, he only smirked at her.  
  
"Mione, you know you liked it," Ron's eyes gleamed and Hermione tossed her head back in a rich laughter.  
  
"I'm off, see you latter," Hermione informed upon deciding that she really should try and talk with Snape. Hermione moved quickly through the corridors, it was well past curfew so if she was caught she'd probably get points deducted, if not getting a detention. But then the grand question: why was she seeking out a teacher in the middle of the nigh then? And the most hated one that is? Hermione decided that it must be because that the author had just opened her fourth beer.  
  
But, as it was, Hermione was stalking Hogwarts in the middle of the night, hoping sincerely not to get caught. It was almost midnight and curfew was at eleven for the seventh years, being late for five minutes could do, but for an hour. A sudden shrilled meow sounded and Hermione found herself eye- locking with Flich's cat. It looked at her and then meowed again, calling for her master. Hermione panicked and rushed to the cat and kicked it hard. The meow it was crying turned into something indescribable as it flew across the air. Hermione gasped in surprise, had she really kicked the cat? She hurried towards the dungeons, trying to figure out what had gone over her.  
  
Quite literally Hermione flew into the potions room. Banging the door open and then flew inside and fell to the floor.  
  
"Miss Granger," a voice spoke annoyed and Hermione looked up to meet her Potions master's gaze. "Why are you lying on the floor?" He asked from the doorstep to his office. Hermione got up rather clumsily from the ground and closed the door to the potions room.  
  
"Um..." she tried to explain, but no true explanation came to her mind.  
  
"Miss Granger, you're out an hour past curfew, why? I would have expected you to be in the library and not here in the dungeons," he added, feeling a dull red rise to his high cheekbones.  
  
"Oh Sir!" Hermione said, resting her hand lightly on her chest. "I was looking for you," Snape narrowed his eyes at her, but she did not seem to lie.  
  
"And why ever would you be looking for me, Severus Snape – the most feared professor at Hogwarts, in the middle of the night?" He queried.  
  
"Harry and Ron was playing Shag the Hag and I was in a need of an intelligent conversation," her voice turned smooth as she suddenly made her way, sensually, towards Snape. He was standing still, an arched eyebrow and looked as if she was kidding him. Hermione climbed the staircase to his office and stopped right in front of him. She tilted her head and closed her eyes, enjoying his lavender smell while being able to.  
  
"You have such stupid friends," he informed her, trying to hold on to his cold voice.  
  
"I have," she admitted smoothly and leaned towards him. Her fingers playing with his cape lightly. "But it's not my fault, sir," she whispered up close to his face.  
  
"Miss Granger," Snape tried, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "10 points from Gryffindor," he told her, but Hermione only smirked, he was getting really anxious now.  
  
"Sir, I have not done anything!" She objected and let her fingers play around on his chest.  
  
"Miss Granger that is highly inappropriate, not to mention..." he informed Hermione, but she pressed her lips against his, sealing. At first he did not respond, but then slowly he succumbed and let their tongues meet in a joyful dance of tease and joy (the author is about to eat a toast). Slowly Severus Snape lifted Hermione from the ground and made his way into his office, where the placed her on his desk, which he had gotten from the Head Master as a birthday present.

**To quote the headmaster's precise words: It has the perfect height.**

_Please review, i'd be so very pleased._


End file.
